mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Prison
is one of the gamemodes of Minecraft Central. It was added on the 29th of March 2014. The goal of Prison is to rankup to as high a rank as you can. There are 2 Prison servers, the latest server was added on the 23rd of February 2015. There have been 6 resets. The player limit of the servers was increased to 350 on the 29th of November 2018. It had previously been 300. The limit was increased again on the 9th of February 2020 to 400 players. General Info The goal of Prison is to rankup from rank A to rank Z9. Players mine ores or wood and try to gather money from selling them. Starting from Prison 3.0, spawners have been an alternative way to get money. The rankup costs go up when players get into higher ranks. Players have their own plots where they can build and store items in. There is also a Wilderness and Mines for each rank, Donators, and Wood. There were originally only ranks up to Z but ranks Z1 to Z9 were added on the 27th of July 2015. There used to be a shop warp before Prison 4.0, but it was replaced by a GUI shop. The item selector for Prison is Iron bar. The NPC in Lobbies is a policeman holding an Iron bar. No data is linked between the Prison servers. The Prison rank used to be linked until Prison 6.0. Resets There have been 6 resets to Prison. The 1st one was on the 13th of April 2016. The reset added a new spawn, new item collection system, Bulk Selling signs, new designs for every other mine and the removal of ranks Z1 to Z9. They were however quickly added back. The 2nd reset happened on the 8th of June 2017. This reset added a new spawn, new mine designs, Wilderness, /Prisontop, chest envoys, and spawners. On the 13th of June 2017 Gambling was added. This allows the users to spend money and get good rewards. The prices are 5k, 25k, 125k, 250k, 750k, 1.5 mil and 3 mil. The rewards are double the price. The 3rd reset happened on the 24th of February 2018. New features in the 3rd reset included /Bottle perk for Diamond rank and higher, the removal of a market warp (GUI instead), new spawn and some new mine warps, the addition of Last Man Standing and updated plugins. Later, on the 29th of June 2018, Wager Duels were added to Prison. On the 23rd of September 2018 Prison 5.0 was released. A new spawn, mines and plotworld spawn were added. New features included Prison Gangs, Trade command, Coinflips, Boss Battles, Bounties, Kit GUI, Disguises and item feature in chat. In addition, Last Man Standing was completely redone. There were also some bug fixes. The Boss Battles were removed a day later, on the 24th of September 2018 due to bugs. Prison 6.0 was released on the 13th of April 2019. A new spawn, mines and plotworld were added. Custom Enchantments and Tokens were also added. Tokens can be obtained from mining and can be used to buy spawners and custom enchantments. The Treasure Chest rewards were changed, vehicles allowed on plots, a hopper limit was introduced and many bugs were fixed. SellWands were also added, along with gang upgrades. A new use for Tokens was added on the 18th April 2019; repairing tools and armour. On the 31st of January 2020 Prison 7.0 was released. It included various quality of life changes and new features. The spawn was updated and a new design for the plotworld was added. The default plot layout also changed from only grass into grass, green clay and diorite on the edges. In addition, the plot size was changed from 33x33 to 51x51 and players were now able to delete plots. Gangs got new features, such as allies, bank and chest. Rename scrolls were changed into multiple-use ones, SellWands got a throttle, Custom Enchantment "Miners Delight" was added and Holographic Skulls were added. The mines would now reset when they are 50% mined. A new pickaxe was added, and players can upgrade it by mining. Prestige tags got a colour, /headshop was added and the voting rewards were changed from $10k and 4 Tokens into $20k and 8 Tokens. Small events in the form of PvP decoration were common before. In special situations like Halloween or Christmas, the PvP Arena was decorated by the Admins. Prestige System The ranks Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4, Z5, Z6, Z7, Z8 and Z9 were added on the 27th of July 2015. This wasn't a prestige system, as the rank progress didn't reset after you ranked up into higher Z ranks. There weren't ranks such as A1, B1 or others either. After Prison 2.0 was added, these Z ranks were removed during the reset but were added back soon after the reset. The prestige system was added on the 16th of June 2017. Prestiges are ranks above Z and have numbers in them. Basically, after achieving rank Z, you can start again from A1. You can then progress to Z1, and after that start again from A2. The rank up prices goes up after every completed cycle, as the rankup costs double. Each prestige adds a 0.1 multiplier to the regular sell price of ores in mines. The ranks Z1-Z9 were removed the same day to allow prestige ranks. A big change to the prestige system was made on the 27th of September 2018 during Prison 5.0. Players had used a lot of spawners in previous seasons in order to rankup fast. Due to this, new restrictions were added for the amount of spawners and also a block requirement for prestige ranks. Below are the amounts of spawners that you can place, depending on your prestige. The amount of blocks that are required to be mined before being able to prestige are shown after the first table. On the 13th of April 2019 a hopper limit was also added to prestige ranks. With Prison 7.0 on the 31st of January 2020 the prestige rank tags got new colours. The colours change every 2 prestiges. Custom Enchants Custom Enchants were added on the 13th of April 2019. Players can add echants to their armour and get effects that last as long as you keep that armour on you. When buying Custom Enchants, you get 1 random book that you can drag onto the armour in your inventory. Each Custom Enchant costs 30 Tokens. (Cost was 60 Tokens before Prison 7.0). Decapitation gives the player a chance to get a player or mob head when they kill them (Level I has a 1/6 chance to get a player head and a 1/1000 chance to get a mob head, while Level II has a 1/3 chance to get a player head and a 1/500 chance to get a mob head). Grinder will increase the amount of EXP that a mob drops (Level I is a 1.25 multiplier and Level II a 1.5 multiplier). Token Luck gives the player a chance to get 2 Tokens instead of 1 when mining. The chance increases if you have the enchantment on several armour pieces. Each enchantment level is a 4% increase. You can also combine two level I books in your inventory to create a level II book. Miners Delight was added on the 31st of January 2020 and it increases the chance to get extra drops while mining. Last Man Standing When Prison 5.0 was introduced, the Last Man Standing event was revamped. The warp can be used about 15 minutes before the event starts. Instead of having the floor disappear when the event starts, players get teleported into the middle of the LMS arena. All players have the same kit: * Iron Armour (Projectile Protection I) * Diamond Sword * 3 Golden Apples * Bow * 32 Arrows Previously players could bring their own gear into the event. There used to be a limit to how many enchanted golden apples you could use, 10. The timer for the event used to be 60 minutes, but is nowadays 30 minutes. If there are multiple players alive when the timer runs out, the player with the most kills wins. Starting from Prison 5.0, the LMS event is shared between the 2 Prison realms on a separate server. There is a special reward for the winner, a LMS Event Key. On the 25th of September 3 Golden Apples were added to the kit, along with a border that shrinks. A 10 second grace period was added on the 27th of September 2018. The Prison LMS arena got changed to a new design on the 16th of January 2020. Donator Advantages Search for a rank to see the perks Donators get on . Voting Rewards These rewards listed here are given when the user votes on all 4 sites. In addition, they get 4 Voting Keys. * $20,000 In-Game * 400 EXP (20 Levels) * 8 Prison Tokens Treasure Chests See Treasure Chests for the information. Gallery Prison.png|Portal Build in 2014 Prison_New_Lobby.png|Portal Build in 2018 Prison_1.0_Spawn.png|Prison 1.0 Spawn Prison_2.0_Spawn.png|Prison 2.0 Spawn Prison_3.0_Spawn.png|Prison 3.0 Spawn Prison_4.0_Spawn.png|Prison 4.0 Spawn Prison_5.0_Spawn.png|Prison 5.0 Spawn Prison_6.0_Spawn.png|Prison 6.0 Spawn Prison_7.0_Spawn.png|Prison 7.0 Spawn Category:Gamemodes